


Во имя традиций

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Во имя традиций

Первым в Кокуё-центр пришел Гокудера Хаято.

\- Чтоб ты знал, - заявил он с порога, - я тебе никогда не доверял, не доверяю и доверять не буду.  
\- Вот как, - сказал Мукуро, делая вид, что совершенно не удивлен визитом. - Тогда я не буду спрашивать у тебя пин-код от твоей кредитки.  
\- Пятьдесят девять двадцать семь, - сказал Гокудера.  
\- О, - сказал Мукуро.  
\- Нет, - Гокудера хлопнул себя по лбу, - двадцать семь пятьдесят девять! Конечно же, как я мог забыть!  
\- Действительно, - согласился Мукуро. - Так что ты хотел мне сказать, Гокудера Хаято?  
\- Я уже сказал, - напомнил Гокудера. - Я тебе никогда не доверял...  
\- Да-да, - нетерпеливо перебил Мукуро, - я помню. Но к чему ты клонишь?  
\- Просто не тяни время, - сказал Гокудера и ушел.

Мукуро посмотрел ему вслед и решил, что стряпня старшей сестрицы Гокудеры, похоже, приобрела какие-то новые неизведанные свойства.

Следующим был Ямамото Такеши.

\- Я бы к тебе не пошел, - начал он, переминаясь у входа в кинозал.  
\- И правильно бы сделал, - поддержал разговор Мукуро.  
\- Но Гокудера нервничает, - закончил Ямамото.  
\- Пустырник, - посоветовал Мукуро. - Тридцать капель на стакан перед сном. И сказку на ночь. Только не Красную Шапочку.  
\- Почему? - удивился Ямамото.  
\- Фран говорит, она страшная, - пояснил Мукуро. - А ведь мы даже ни разу не добрались до волка.  
\- Спасибо, - Ямамото дружелюбно кивнул. - Я запомню.  
\- Пожалуйста, - не менее дружелюбно кивнул Мукуро. - Это всё?  
Ямамото почесал в затылке.  
\- Если Гокудера от этого перестанет нервничать, - задумчиво сказал он, - тогда вроде как и всё.  
\- Если не перестанет, приходи снова, - щедро предложил Мукуро.  
Бейсболист поблагодарил еще раз и ушел.

Мукуро проводил его взглядом и даже не подумал о его умственных способностях ничего нового.

Третьим оказался боксер. Кое-что стало проясняться. Или запутываться еще больше.  
\- Я экстремально требую, чтобы ты предал Вонголу! - заорал он, влетая в кинозал бегом.  
\- Зачем? - на этот раз Мукуро не смог скрыть удивление.  
\- Тогда я вышибу из тебя дух! - Сасагава подпрыгнул на месте и помахал руками в воздухе.  
\- Звучит заманчиво, - сказал Мукуро, чтобы что-нибудь сказать. - А скажи, пожалуйста, Сасагава, зачем мне это делать?  
\- Потому что ты должен! - сурово сказал Сасагава. - Все так говорят!  
\- Ну если все, - начал Мукуро, но боксер не стал слушать дальше.  
\- Значит, договорились! - сказал он и ушел.

Мукуро подумал, что давно не виделся с Савадой Цунаёси и явно что-то пропустил.  
Например, выпуск стенгазеты в стиле Вонголы с собственным портретом.  
Ради такого случая можно было наведаться в Намимори.

До дома Савады он дойти не успел: наткнулся на милую Хром, прогуливающуюся с детьми.  
Безумный ребенок в коровьем костюме вырвался у Хром из рук и кинулся на Мукуро, копаясь в прическе.  
Мукуро предположил, что услышит еще что-нибудь интересное, и не ошибся.  
\- Гнусный предатель! - заорала корова, роняя из головы дурацкие розовые гранаты. - Ламбо-сан победит тебя!  
\- Впечатляюще, - сказал Мукуро. Корова споткнулась об иллюзорную веревочку, упала и разрыдалась.  
\- Мукуро-сама, - Хром подобрала корову на руки. - Я хотела спросить...  
\- Какое совпадение, - обрадовался Мукуро. - Я тоже хотел кое-что спросить.  
\- Если вы собираетесь, - Хром замялась и посмотрела в сторону.  
\- Предать Вонголу, - подсказал Мукуро с любопытством.  
\- Значит, это правда? - у Хром в уголке глаза появилась прозрачная слезинка. - Мукуро-сама, пожалуйста...  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с Савадой, - сказал Мукуро, отодвигая Хром с дороги.

Когда Мукуро запрыгнул на подоконник комнаты Савады, тот поднял голову от учебников и даже не испугался.  
\- Савада Цунаёси, - ласково начал Мукуро.  
\- Я знаю, Мукуро, - грустно сказал Савада. - Я все понимаю. Ты не мог бы, пожалуйста, сделать это побыстрее?

Мукуро чертыхнулся сквозь зубы и спрыгнул с подоконника обратно.  
И тогда, наконец, рядом с ним появился тот, кто мог ему все объяснить.

\- Вот уж кого я не рвался увидеть, - заметил Мукуро, наблюдая, как Деймон Спейд материализуется из облачка тумана.  
\- Хранители Десятого Вонголы слабаки и идиоты, - сообщил Деймон Спейд, поправляя манжеты мундира. - Я бы на твоем месте этим воспользовался.  
\- Это твоих рук дело? - поинтересовался Мукуро.  
\- Ничего подобного, - Спейд красиво пожал плечами. - Они сами всё решили. Вы десятое поколение, вы так похожи на нас, Десятый принял силу Первого - значит, и судьба у вас должна быть такой же.  
\- Идиоты, - не сдержался Мукуро.  
\- Я же говорю, - охотно согласился Деймон Спейд. - И я бы на твоем месте...  
\- Ты бы на моем месте... - рассеянно повторил Мукуро. - У меня есть вопрос.  
\- Тебе нужна моя помощь? - оживился Спейд.  
\- Ты спал с хранителем Облака? - спросил Мукуро.

На крыше школы Намимори было тихо и спокойно.  
Сперва.  
Потом там стало на одного человека больше, чем нужно.

\- Знаешь, Кёя, - сказал этот человек, на всякий случай держась подальше. - Я тут кое-что узнал. И ты знаешь - нет, убери это, пожалуйста, я еще не договорил - я подумал, лучше я тебе сам скажу. Потому что когда об этом узнает вся Вонгола...


End file.
